


Where does it lead to

by Danxk



Series: The JBJ [2]
Category: JBJ (Band), JBJ Project, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: Taedong showed how much he likes Donghan and Donghan eventually fell, only to discover Taedong was a flirt to everyone.





	Where does it lead to

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just taedonghan thirsty, i dont write well.

Taedong always has his eyes on Donghan.

He looked so innocent when he had black mop of hair. Once he was standing behind Donghan during some announcement after their final rehearsals on the first concept evaluation, he caught a whiff of the light sweet scent of Donghan's hair, how cute, he thought and he was smiling before he could even notice it.

They weren't close but because of Hyunwoo who was his labelmate he finally got the chance to talk to Donghan.

He has the nicest voice, sweet and it felt like music to his ears.

Taedong loves it when Donghan laughs, his eyes crinkling.

And he loves how sexy and seductive he danced as the center for their Call Me Baby performance.

He knew right there that just a bit of hint and motive from Donghanㅡhe'd push his way through.

After the initial ranking announcement, their Mansae team got the chance to perform on MCountDown.

He was happy and overwhelmed.

But his joy vanished in an instant as he saw Wontak hug Donghan.

He didn't know that they were close. He immediately looked away, find something else to look at instead.

That night Hyunwoo went to his room asking him for a face cream or something, he wasn't himself then. He could get the image of Wontak and Donghan hugging each other. He didn't even notice Hyungwoo leaving and another figure entered moments later.

 

  
"Taedong hyung?" He was snap back to the present as he heard an angel's voice.

He looked up to see Donghan curiously staring at him.

"W-What?" Taedong wanted to hit himself for stammering but it made Donghan for some reason he's glad to stammer anytime if it means getting a sweet smile from Donghan.

"Hyunwoo hyung, do you know where he is? Been looking for him around." Donghan said with a pout.

Taedong resisted the urge to pounce on him there or pull him to his bed to kiss and cuddle with him.

He cleared his throat, "He was here a while ago, I think he went out?"

Donghan looked at the door then back to Taedong then smiled through his half pout.

"Is that so, hmm. . ." He turned, "Thank youㅡ" Donghan was cut short when Taedong suddenly stood up and caught him by the wrist.

"IㅡAre you going to look for him?" The older asked.

They were only inches apart, Donghan could pratically feel Taedong's breath fanning his face.

It was Donghan's turn to stutter, "Y-Yeah I was thinking about that." He moved to pull away his hand ever so gently since he could pratically feel electrified at the contact.

"I'll go with you then." Taedong announced, letting go of wrist but only to slide it down so he can intertwine their fingers.

Donghan struggled to steady his breathing.

They walked the the dorm's hallway with their fingers intertwined, luckily they saw no staff or trainee around. It was already late and everyone else was probably knocked out on their beds.

Taedong didn't let go of their hands and a bigger part of Donghan loved the idea of the warmth spreading through his body starting from his hand.

Taedong on the other hand felt proud of himself and pursed his lips so tight so the younger wouldn't see his smile.

They arrived at Moonbok's door, where else would you look for Hyunwoo other than Moonbok's room, they didn't bother to knock.

Taedong opened the door and they were immediately greeted by snores of different pitch and rhythm, he peeked his head inside and saw Hyunwoo and Moonbok sleeping on the same bed, like typical friends crashing on each other's bed.

"Guess who's not sleeping in your room tonight?" Taedong said quietly.

Donghan went closer to peek and he was afraid the younger would hear his fast heartbeat. He was so close and all Taedong needed to do was lean down and he could already kiss Donghan.

"So I'll be alone in the room tonight?"

It sounded like an invitation and Donghan wanted to take it back as soon as he said it.

 

 _Again with the pout,_ it was frustrating Taedong seriously. His patience and self restraint almost stretched til the tip.

"Want me to sleep with you?" Taedong boldly asked.

They were still standing in the doorway with their heads leaned forward.

Donghan turned and his face was only an inch away from Taedong's. Donghan realized it and he leaned back, making the older feel dejected.

 

 

"Y-Yeah sure. It doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." Donghan said looking down and like that he took his hand back and ran silently through the hallway back to their room.

  
And all Taedong could think of was the slight shade of pink on Donghan's cheeks.

Smiling like an idiot he went to gather his things on their room and moved them to Donghan's.

The bunny rapper named Woo Jinyoung asked him where he was going and he told him no lie. Jinyoung only replied with an "okay" Wontak on the other hand heard it, he gave Taedong a tap on the shoulder and a smirk before finally crashing to his bed.

Donghan was only half asleep when he heard light footsteps on the room. He didn't turn to see who was it. He knew no one would be there except the one he _invited_.

He was about to finally melt into sleep when he felt his bed dipping. He could feel his heart hammering through his chest.

He thought Taedong would sleep in the same room with him and different bed, not on the same bed as he was doing now.

But Donghan was too exhausted to care and turn to protest, even when a heavy arm settles on his waist and tiny butterflies stir in his tummy.

 

* * *

 

 

Donghan shouldn't be bothered he shouldn't even care that Taedong's hand was around Woo Jinyoung's shoulders that he'd even put his face on the crook of his neck.

But every little thing Taedong does with other trainees Donghan felt like he was cheated on when they weren't even in a relationship.

After sleeping with him with their bodies tangled and giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek earlier that morning, he now dare to flirt with everyone in front of Donghan?.

It wasn't just Woo Jinyoung he's flirting with. One time he saw him lying his head on Gwanghyun's lap, then other days he'd see him backhugging Kiwon or Haknyeon. And he does a lot of skinship with other trainees too.

Donghan hated it. Hated that he gets too easily attached and easy to fall for anyone. Taedong, was impressive in all ways, it wasn't hard to like him when he treats Donghan like a precious porcelain. And he'd sneak some playful kisses to Donghan when someone isn't looking even for just a split second. He thought it was cute and sweet not until he saw Taedong leaning his head on Insoo's shoulder.

 

Donghan started avoiding Taedong, before his feeling could go deeper.

Taedong noticed it, he attempted too many times to approach him, but Donghan wouldn't give him a chance. He tries to wait until Donghan was alone but he has all his guard up and Taedong doesn't want to force him into anything.

It's frustrating. The program, the little rest he gets and the nagging people around him and now Donghan avoiding him when he looks like a delicious enticing prey specially when he dyed his hair blond and Taedong wanted nothing but to run his handa through those blond locks as he fucks him senseless, Taedong shook the idea out of his head.

He wants Donghan, not just his body, but his heart too.

Every night Taedong would pray for a chance, just one chance would be enought.

 

Luckily his prayers were heard as they got to be teammates on Shape Of You.

They moved rooms, he immadiately asked Justin to lure their teammates to a dinner treat so he'd be left alone with Donghan. Justin asked for something in exchange and he promised to give him his Yu Gi Oh card collection.

  
As soon as Taedong entered their shared room Donghan made an attempt to leave but when he went past Taedong he grabbed the younger's wrist and slammed him against the door.

"Hyung," Donghan whined trying to fight off Taedong but he just caught both his wrist and pinned them above his head.

  
"Donghan why have you beeb avoiding me." He asked then leaned closer, putting his thigh in between Donghan's.

Donghan gasped at the pressure.

"L-Let go hyung," Donghan asked, his voice hoarse.

Taedong lifted Donghan's chin so they're looking at each other's eyes and Donghan swore that the older's gaze was piercing.

"Answer me, Donghan. Answer me," as he said it Taedong ducked and ran his nose below Donghan's jaw.

 

 

He heard Donghan groan and it sent a warm pleasure inside him, he brush his lips along Donghan's neck, then upward letting his breath ghost over his skin until his mouth was dangerously close to Donghan's ear.

"Why Donghan?" He asked and his hot breath made Donghan buck hips against Taedong.

"Taedong. . . hyunnngggh," Taedong leaned back and he saw how helpless Donghan looked like.

His head leaned back on the door exposing his throat, his cheeks burning red, his lips apart and he was breathing raggedly. He smirked at the sight, a delicious dish served in front of him waiting to be devoured.

"You look like a hot mess right now Donghan, do you know that?" Taedong put his hand inside Donghan's shirt.

The younger squirmed as he felt a rough warm hand running through the bare skin of his waist.

Then it went higher and higher. Until it was barely touching his nipples. He wanted Taedong to play with it, do whatever he wants with it but he can't even form a word in his mind. "Hyung, m-more. . ."

"Hm, what was that Donghan?" Taedong asked as he pressed their hips even more earning him a high pitched groan from Donghan.

"I hate you, let go of me!" Donghan managed to say with his strength left.

"Donghan," Taedong called as he presses their foreheads together, "tell me, tell me why you're avoiding me. . ." He asked as gently as he could, he could feel his growing buddy down there.

"Y-You. . . " he looked at the older with his soft eyes and Taedong might just explode underneath his pants just like that, "You flirt with everyone I hate it. . . " he leaned his head to Taedong's shoulder, "I love you. . ." He confessed quietly but it made a great impact on Taedong's sanity.

Two contrasting words in a sentence, Donghan must have been really crazy and as an evidence he could feel his pants getting a bit too tight for his comfort.

"I love you too Donghan, I always have." Taedong confessed returning to his business with Donghan's body.

As if Taedong read his yearning wish earlier, he felt him finally play with his nipples on his fingers. Pinching, rolling it with his thumb, his body so pliant under his warm touch.

"No, Taedong. . ." Donghan breathes on his neck sending shivers down his spine and hardening his cock underneath his pants even more, "We can't. Stop. . . We'll get caught. Please." Donghan has breathing hard as he plead.

Taedong knew the risk of getting caught but he knew he was in the edge. All his pent up love, admiration, frustration, desire for Donghan were now there waiting for him to blew them all up.

He knew he couldn't stop.

And Donghan, even though he says he wants to stop his body tells him otherwise as Taedong blew a hot breath on his ear, pressing their bodies together, Donghan arched his back in pur pleasure.

Taedong kissed Donghan, gentle and soft he wanted to cherish the moment, the moment he had always wanted to do whenever Donghan was around. Donghan has became bolder, he bit his lower lip making Taedong gasp and open his mouth. Donghan took the chance and put his tongue inside Taedong's warm cavern.

The room was filled with their moans, grunts and groans. Taedong loved how Donghan's tongue was as talented as he was.

Taedong broke the kiss for air and he was amused on how Donghan tried to chase for his lips, when not so long ago he was just asking him to stop.

  
He looked at Donghan's swollen lips, the most delicious pair I've tasted, he thought. Then his gaze went to his eyes, "Donghan," he breathed his name, _"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave this room unfucked."_

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on: [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/danxk_)


End file.
